expintertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
ATL Studios vs Joontropolis
The ATL Studios vs Joontropolis "war" was a series of jokes and gags between mid/late 2015 through early 2016 surrounding the competition of the two fictional companies by ExpitheCat and his friend Joonas08Joonas. Often this consisted of them making quips toward each other and joking about how their product was better than the other. After a few months, the jokes started to end around Spring 2016, around the period of Joonas08Joonas Place Number 120 in it's "DARK 120" variation. Background Around 2010, both of the fictional companies were formed as ROBLOX companies, albeit with different names, with Joontropolis being Catmobile and ATL Studios being Thomasfan6 Studios. In 2014 and 2015 respectively both these companies saw major reboots, with the former getting it's name change in 2014 and releasing a new series of products a year later, seeing the release of JoonWindows 10 as well as Thomasfan6 Studios releasing a new line of products in late August 2015, namely the Thomnux Mint line that becomes significant. In January 2016, a few months later among the "war," Thomasfan6 Studios renamed itself to "ATL Studios" and released it's new Alphix Mint versions then. Beginning (Mid 2015) In mid 2015, "the Gang" as usual decided to work on a PBS game, titled as one of the earlier variants of Joonas08Joonas Place Number 120. As usual, they all made houses and buildings (in particular stores) that was made a part of the city. While building, Joonas08Joonas and ExpitheCat (thomasfan6 at the time) ended up both making computer stores, one that focused more on Joontropolis computers and the other focusing on (at the time) Thomasfan6 Studios material. After a bit, ExpitheCat decided it would be funny to say negative things about JoonWindows 10 and go on how Thomnux Mint was better as a joke and to simulate "competition" between the two companies. In turn, Joonas08Joonas ended up doing the same back, but vice versa, making fun of Thomnux Mint. As their PBSes and RPs grew, they started to make these jokes against each other more and more, and eventually competition blew up in PBS games and resulted in the Joontropolis vs ATL Studios war lasting through spring 2016. "Peak" of the War (Late 2015 to Early 2016) After the war begins, they continue to throw quips at each other, and it ends up going into their at the time websites as well, with the Joontropolis website displaying a graph showing that JoonWindows 10 has much higher market share than Thomnux Mint and the at the time Thomasfan6 Studios website saying that Thomnux Mint makes it "easy for people to switch from JoonWindows 10." The war also continues among a few PBS games that are created during the war, at times with Thomasfan6 putting "copies" of JoonWindows 10 in built trash cans behind his HQ. They also make HQs for their companies in the PBS places where they continue to make jokes against each other. In January 2016, ExpitheCat changes his ROBLOX name to AlphystheLizard, leading to Thomasfan6 Studios becoming ATL Studios but obviously the joke war continued through Spring 2016. However, as the months pass, the war ends up dying down between them. The War Ends (Early/Spring 2016) After the war between Joontropolis and ATL Studios lasts a few months, Joonas08Joonas begins to get sick of the jokes and how they continue to put each other down. In one (free build) PBS game in particular, Joonas08Joonas ends up blowing up the Joontropolis HQ after the jokes continue, causing ExpitheCat to realize he has had enough. Afterwards, they end up going back to the Joonas08Joonas Place Number 120 (during one of the final versions) and ExpitheCat and Joonas08Joonas agree and announce that they will be "partnering" up and from then on ATL Studios Game releases will be made for both Alphix Mint and JoonWindows 10 and vice versa. As such, some ATL Studios games are labeled as having seperate versions of their titles available on JoonWindows 10, and after this the war is completely put behind them, with them continuing to make titles. Over time, the partnership between the two fictional companies is mentioned in a few places and in WinCity an unbiased comparison between the two is shown in the Tech.World store. The war is often brought up every so often as ExpitheCat and Joonas08Joonas still have memories about it, but it is never joked about to put each other down from then on. Since the end, ATL Studios ended up being "discontinued" as ExpitheCat's company in favor of Expintertainment, but the memories of this war and ATL Studios in general live on.